CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 In CaveClan.... Flashfire purred again "your welcome" he whispered in his ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:59, April 15, 2013 (UTC) The sun set and it grew dark out. "Um, maybe we should head back to camp?" asked Lightningshadow. Icewish ♥ 23:05, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "yeah" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:08, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow stood up and waited for Flashfire. Icewish ♥ 23:11, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire stood up and started padding over to the camp with Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:12, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred and the two entered camp. Icewish ♥ 23:12, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "Good night Lighningshadow" Flashfire purred brushing his pelt as he padded into the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:14, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred. "Good night to you too," he said to Flashfire as he padded over to his nest. He laid down and fell asleep. Icewish ♥ 23:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire purred then fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:17, April 15, 2013 (UTC) The next morning.... Lightningshadow woke up an padded outside of the den. Icewish ♥ 23:18, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire woke up and padded out of the den "good morning" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "Good morning to you too," purred Lightningshadow. "Would you like to share a mouse?" Icewish ♥ 23:21, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "yes i would" Flashfire purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:22, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "Great," said Lightningshadow as he padded over to the freash-kill pile. Icewish ♥ 23:24, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire followed Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:25, April 15, 2013 (UTC) He picked up a mouse. Icewish ♥ 23:27, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire ate the mouse with Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:31, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred. Icewish ♥ 00:10, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire purred back and licked his ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:58, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "Um, would you like to go on a border patrol?" asked Lightningshadow. Icewish ♥ 01:01, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "sure" Flashfire purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred and padded outside of camp. Icewish ♥ 01:04, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire followed Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:05, April 16, 2013 (UTC) They walked over to the MossClan border. Lightningshadow heard a deep growl.... Icewish ♥ 01:06, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire looked around.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:07, April 16, 2013 (UTC) A fox attacked Lightningshadow. He slashed it in the face, but then it bit the tomcat in the neck. Icewish ♥ 01:09, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "NO!" Flashfire screamed knocking the fox off Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:11, April 16, 2013 (UTC) The fox growled and lunged at Flashfire. --- Lightningshadow tried to stand, but could not. Blood was dripping from the terrible wound to his neck. Icewish ♥ 01:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw jumped on the fox out of know where "get Lightningshadow to the med-cats den!" Flashfire picked Lightningshadow up and dashed over to the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow started to cough up blood. --- Oceanpaw was sorting herbs. Icewish ♥ 01:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "heal him!" Flashfire screamed to Oceanpaw "i don't want him to die!" he cried.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:19, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "Um, yeah, alright," said Oceanpaw, started. She grabbed a few herbs and started to treat Lightningshadow's wounds. "His wounds are pretty deep, I'm not sure if he'll..." Her voice trailed off. Icewish ♥ 01:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "dont say a word about him dying! because he won't!" Flashfire cried licking Lightningshadows fur.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw covered his wounds in cobwebs and marigold. "There isn't any more that I can do, Flashfire, we're just going to have to wait," she told the tomcat. Lightningshadow was laid down in a nest in the medicine den. His eyes were closed. Icewish ♥ 01:25, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "can i stay here?" Flashfire asked, Badgerclaw came back to camp covered in blood.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:27, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "Of course," said Oceanpaw, nodding her head. "I better go and get some more herbs." She then padded out of the den. --- "F-Flashfire?" said Lightningshadow, faintly, his eyes barely open. Icewish ♥ 01:30, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "yes Lightningshadow i'm right here" Flashfire meowed snuggling with him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:32, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "I-I just wanted to tell you that, that I l-love you," he said, softly. "I love you more than anyone else in the world. Just can you promise me this? Please don't betray me like everyone else..." Icewish ♥ 01:34, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "i wont betray you ever Lightningshadow, i love you and i want to stay with you i will always be here for you" Flashfire meowed licking Lightningshadows head.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow smiled and closed his eyes. Icewish ♥ 01:38, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire fell asleep next to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw padded into the den and changed Lightningshadow's bandages. Icewish ♥ 01:40, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire was purring in his sleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:41, April 16, 2013 (UTC) The next morning.... Lightningshadow woke up. His wounds were much better. Icewish ♥ 02:22, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire woke up a few seconds later "good morning handsome are your wounds feeling better?" he purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:26, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred and nodded his head in reply. Icewish ♥ 15:53, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "thats good" Flashfire purred brushing his pelt on his.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:01, April 16, 2013 (UTC) He blushed a little and stood up, Icewish ♥ 16:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "i love you" Flashfire purred sitting up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "I love you too," purred Lightningshadow. "But do you know what happened to the fox? And what about Badgerclaw?" Icewish ♥ 16:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "i dont know should we look for him?"Flashfire asked.16:22, April 16, 2013 (UTC)Skaarsgurd (talk) Lightningshadow nodded. Icewish ♥ 16:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire and Lightningshadow padded into the forest to look for Badgerclaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:25, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow saw a lot of dried blood where the fight with the fox was. Icewish ♥ 16:27, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire found Badgerclaw in a bush.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:29, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow rushed over to where Flashfire and Badgerclaw was. Icewish ♥ 16:31, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw looked up at them in pain.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:33, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "Do you think you can walk?" asked Lightningshadow, concerned. Icewish ♥ 16:35, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "yeah" Badgerclaw meowed standing up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:36, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "We should get you to the medicine den," he replied. Icewish ♥ 16:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire and Lightningshadow helped Badgerclaw get to the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "O.K, what happened?" asked Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 16:41, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "i killed a fox" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:42, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "Do you have any bad injuries?" asked Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 17:03, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "yes"Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:48, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw stood up to get some herbs. Icewish ♥ 22:52, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded up beside Lightningshadow and twined his tail with his.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:54, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred and licked Flashfire on the head. "It's kinda funny and ironic how I used to be jealous of how much time you spent with Moonshine," said Lightningshadow to Flashfire. Icewish ♥ 22:57, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "yeah but i didn't want Moonshine because i wanted you" Flashfire meowed licking Lightningshadows face.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:03, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow blushed and continued purring. ---- A kit collasped at the camp's entrance.... Icewish ♥ 23:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire rushed over to the kit "are you okay?" he asked the kit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:10, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow quickly ran over to the kit. --- The kit shook her head. Icewish ♥ 23:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "we gotta help her" Flashfire meowed to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:15, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow nodded and picked the kit up by the scruff. She looked like she was starving. Icewish ♥ 23:16, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "ill get a mouse from the fresh-kill pile" Flashfire meowed to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:19, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow nodded. He took the kit to the nursury, but realized that the clan had no other kits or queens. Icewish ♥ 23:20, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded into the med-cats den with a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow looked for Flashfire. Icewish ♥ 23:28, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "oops wrong way" Flashfire meowed "i would have expected him to bring her to the med-cats den" he thought to himself, he dashed over to the nursury and dropped the mouse near the kit "sorry i though you would have gone to the med-cats den" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:32, April 16, 2013 (UTC) The kit quickly ate the mouse. "Thank you," she said once she was finished eating. Icewish ♥ 23:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "your welcome" Flashfire meowed to the kit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:33, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Where am I?" asked the kit. Icewish ♥ 01:38, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "your in the nursury" Flashfire replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:40, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "What's that?" asked the kit. Icewish ♥ 01:51, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "its where queens take care of kits" Flashfire answered.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:53, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Where is everyone then?" asked the kit. Icewish ♥ 01:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "we don't have anymore kits or queens so your the only kit here" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:56, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Oh," said the kit. "Who are you?" Icewish ♥ 01:56, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "i'm Flashfire" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:58, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "And I'm Lightningstorm," said Lightningstorm. "You have weird names," said the kit. "My name is Misty." Icewish ♥ 01:59, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "thats a nice name" Flashfire smiled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:01, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Misty smiled happily, but then she looked very sad suddenly. She looked down at her paws. "What's wrong?" asked Lightningshadow, worried. "I miss my parents..." said the kit, tears falling from her eyes. Icewish ♥ 02:03, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire wraped his tail around the kit "its okay, how about Lightningshadow and i take care of you from now on?" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:05, April 17, 2013 (UTC) The kit nodded. "Well, it's not like I have anywhere to go anymore..." she replied. Icewish ♥ 02:07, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "i'm sure you'll be fine with us" Flashfire said "clan life is pretty fun" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:09, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "What is a 'clan'?" Misty asked. Icewish ♥ 02:10, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "its a bunch of cats living together and sharing food, dens, and other things and we also go patroling and hunting so we can keep the clan feed and safe" Flashfire explained.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:14, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Oh," said Misty. Later.... Lightningshadow spoke with Misty and the leader. Misty decided that she would like to take a clan name. From then on her name was Mistykit. Icewish ♥ 02:16, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire sat down beside Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:24, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred happily, Two moons later.... It was Mistykit's apprentice ceremony. Lightningshadow was decided to be her mentor. --- "Flashfire?" asked Lightninshadow, Mistypaw at his side. "Would you like to come hunting with us?" Icewish ♥ 02:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "yes i would" Flashfire meowed happily.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:29, April 17, 2013 (UTC) The three walked outside of camp and into the forest. Icewish ♥ 02:31, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire brushed Lightningshadows pelt as they walked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:59, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred a little. --- They stopped walking infront of a large oak tree. Lightingshadow showed Mistypaw how to catch a mouse. Icewish ♥ 15:45, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire purred back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:24, April 17, 2013 (UTC) After many failed attempts, Mistypaw was able to catch a mouse. Icewish ♥ 16:34, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "nice catch!"Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:36, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw smiled happily. "Thank you!" she replied. Icewish ♥ 16:38, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "your welcome"Flashfire purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:40, April 17, 2013 (UTC) The patrol caught several more mice. The sun started to set. Icewish ♥ 16:47, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was a small, pinewood forest. She sat up, shaking leaves out of her fur. Where... where am I? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:14, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw padded out of the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "I think we sould start heading back to camp," said Lightingshadow. Icewish ♥ 19:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "your right" Flashfire replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:56, April 17, 2013 (UTC) The three started walking towards camp. Icewish ♥ 19:57, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw padded past them "hi" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:59, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," replied Lightningshadow, placing his catch in the fresh kill pile. Icewish ♥ 20:01, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw padded into the forest.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:02, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw picked up a bird and padded over to the apprentice den. Icewish ♥ 20:03, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw came back to camp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:34, April 17, 2013 (UTC) She ate the bird and fell asleep. Icewish ♥ 20:42, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw sat down at the entrance of the apprentices den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:44, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw woke up and padded outside. Icewish ♥ 20:48, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw was still sitting at the entrance.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:52, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," said Mistypaw to Bladepaw. Icewish ♥ 20:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Bladepaw replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:56, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you?" she asked. Icewish ♥ 20:59, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "i'm Bladepaw" he replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:01, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Who is you're mentor?" asked Mistypaw. Icewish ♥ 21:04, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Badgerclaw" Bladepaw replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Is he a good mentor?" asked Mistypaw. Icewish ♥ 21:39, April 18, 2013 (UTC) "yeah" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:37, April 18, 2013 (UTC) "Would you like to go hunting later?" asked Mistypaw. Icewish ♥ 22:42, April 18, 2013 (UTC) "sure" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:44, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay